The Calvin and Hobbes Christmas Spectacular
'''The Calvin and Hobbes Christmas Spectacular '''is a 2016 traditionally animated Christmas Special that aired on December 22nd, 2016 on NBC. The special features some of the characters from Calvin and Hobbes: The Movie , and revolves around Calvin and Hobbes travelling to the North Pole to make sure Santa doesn't cancel Christmas due to the low amount of Christmas spirit. Plot The special opens to a snow covered forest, with nobody in sight, before Calvin (Tom Kenny) and Hobbes (Owen Wilson) come crashing through on their sled, making many avoidance's through the forest, while "Christmas Vacation" plays as the opening credits roll. Calvin and Hobbes eventually come to an ice rink, but are unable to slow down due to their speed, and they end up sliding all over the ice rink, taking out many people in the process. Which results in Calvin and Hobbes being chased by an angry mob. As Calvin and Hobbes begin to head back after loosing the mob, they take notice that the Christmas spirit is extremely low, which causes Hobbes to worry that their town will be skipped right over by Santa Claus, but Calvin believes that Santa will simply give them five tons of coal for such stupidity. However, Calvin begins to believe what Hobbes says after seeing a news report on TV stating that Christmas spirit has declined lately, and even with a press release from Santa himself threatening to cancel Christmas if people don't gain any Christmas spirit. Calvin and Hobbes decide to go to the mall to encourage people to get some Christmas spirit, but they realize they need to do something drastic to save Christmas, after being chased by an angry mob of shoppers, and then seeing a mall Santa (Tim Curry) gets beat up by several children after his beard fell off, with Calvin and Hobbes having to drag him away from the mob. The mall Santa gives Calvin and Hobbes directions to the North Pole where Santa's Workshop is, and to try and make a plea to Santa to not cancel Christmas. Calvin and Hobbes decide to step up to the challenge, but Calvin secretly only wants to do it so he can get presents, though he doesn't tell anybody. Calvin and Hobbes manage to hitch a ride on a train, then on an airplane, and then eventually make it to the North Pole, all while "Step Into Christmas" by Elton John plays. Calvin and Hobbes make it to the workshop, only to see a revolt breaking out due to several elves refusing to make toys due to the low amount of Christmas Spirit, and make their way into Santa's office, who is about ready to cancel Christmas, to flee for his life from the revolting elves, to which Calvin and Hobbes fight and put a stop to, after Calvin explains that people will be people, but not everyone isn't going to be perfect, but they should at least make toys so people can get their gifts for at least trying to be good. Hobbes thinks Calvin's statement isn't the most persuasive, to which Calvin responds, "It's hard enough to be good and not throw snowballs at Susie Derkins at the same time." To which Hobbes decides to keep quiet. After hearing all of this, Santa Claus (Michael J. Fox) tells Calvin and Hobbes that thanks to their bravery and Calvin's "words of wisdom" that Christmas will be on for this year, and that Calvin and Hobbes will recieve great gifts than usual for their efforts. Calvin then questions Santa on why he never gives him most of the items on his list, to which Santa responds, "I would for how you try hard enough to be good, but then I'd be getting sued for too much elf labor, and my sleigh would fall off due to the weight, plus, I don't want to start World War 3." Calvin and Hobbes return home, and have a very Merry Christmas. Cast *Tom Kenny as Calvin *Owen Wilson as Hobbes *Tim Curry as the Mall Santa *Michael J. Fox as Santa Claus *TBD Transcript The Calvin and Hobbes Christmas Spectacular Transcript